Keep Smiling
by WillowBlueJay17
Summary: Fred Weasley has a few final thoughts for his loved ones. But just because they won't hear those thoughts, that doesn't mean he won't say them. One-shot. COMPLETED!


Hi there! I got inspired to do something like this, as I usually get inspired…In the middle of the night when I'm trying to go to sleep…My brain annoys me to no end by doing stuff like that…

Anyways, I hope you like this!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and never will…Because there are certain events in the series that I am extremely mad about and wish didn't happen…

* * *

What…? What the bloody hell is this? Why can't I move? …Why is it so dark?

Huh? Hey, who's crying? What's with all of the screams? C'mon, whatever this is, I need to move! The battle is raging on! I have to-

…Oh…Oh, I see…

I'm dead, aren't I?

…Well, that's just great…How? _How the hell did I die already_? I was **just** fighting alongside Percy! He'd made a joke! I haven't heard the prat joke since he was a first year!

…But then there was an explosion…A large one…And…And I could've sworn I saw a flash of green.

Damn…DAMN IT ALL!

I'm just lying here, stiff as a board, while my family and friends are fighting out there! I don't even know how they are! Is Percy still okay? I left George at that passageway near the statue of Gregory the Smarmy…Ron and Bill are running around somewhere. Ginny probably snuck out and is fighting…Mum and Dad are God knows where…Charlie wasn't here yet but he's gonna come soon…I know it.

…Well, I went down cursing that Death Eater…There's that. At least no one can say that I was a coward.

And I died laughing…The way George and I always swore we would go.

…Huh…? …I feel funny…Like I'm…going away…

Oh. I'm moving on, aren't I? Wonder what lies ahead? This is the part where I have to say some sappy, heart-wrenching last words, huh? Well, why not? Let's see how this goes.

Harry…You specky, scrawny little git. Don't you go feeling guilty about this like I know you will. It's not your bloody fault! None of this is! If you want to blame someone, just blame Snake Face. I know you can handle this, Harry. I've got faith in you.

Hermione…I still haven't forgiven you for taking away all those Canary Creams and Nosebleed Nougats a couple years back. Do you know how hard George and I worked on those? Ah well, I guess thinking up the D.A. was a good enough apology…Do us all a favor and take care of Ickle Ronniekins, okay?

Lee…You were the best friend a guy could ask for. George and I never thought we'd meet a guy who could keep up with our jokes. Remember how we met? On the train, when you managed to not only catch my prank but turn it against me and George? You're something else, Lee…Always were…

Angelina…I'm sorry. I told you that I had something to say to you. But I told you to wait until after we won to hear it. What I wanted to say was that I adore you, Angelina. I…I want to marry you…Not really an option for us now, is it? Don't think there's any catering in the afterlife…Live on, love…

Mum and Dad…Sorry for causing so much trouble. I know I took the pranks a bit too far at times. And I know half the gray hairs on both your heads are mine and George's faults. But I loved those times when you laughed at my jokes…

Bill…Never got to really say this but way to go! Only you could manage to snag a quarter-Veela with a temper to match Mum's. You'll be whipped soon enough! …But you'll take care of her. Just like you took care of all of us.

Charlie…Don't get killed. You know how it is. Out of all of us, Mum always worried that you, me or George would keel over, what with all of our antics…Kind of right, wasn't she? You're strong; I know you'll take care. Just don't let Mum lose you because you forgot to feed one of those dragons of yours.

Percy…Finally got some sense knocked into you, huh, you git? Took you long enough! George and I were betting on when you'd return. Beat both of our expectations! Don't run out on us again, alright? The others won't be able to take it…I do forgive you, Percy…You were an arse, but you're my brother first.

Ginny…Beat some sense into Harry if you love him so bad! The bloke's a noble git who never thinks about his own happiness. I want you to be happy too, Ginny. No matter what you want. Who knew you're a Quidditch genius? Well, what else can you expect with a family like ours? Ginny, you take care like I know you will…

Ron…First things first, you better come to your senses over Hermione! Everyone can see it, Ronniekins! _**EVERYONE**_! You're the only one too dense to notice your own feelings. Get to work on that or your love life will be a nightmare, mate. Secondly…I'm sorry. Huh, never thought I'd be saying those words to you…No…I've wanted to say them for a long time…But I couldn't do it. Ron, I didn't mean to change your bear into a spider. I was so mad and I wanted you to feel what I was going through. I didn't think the Acid Pops would cause that much damage either…I know, I was being stupid…And the Unbreakable Vow. You might not believe this but George and I didn't realize what the consequences would be if it was broken. You have no idea how _scared_ I was…How _**sick**_ I felt, when I learned what Unbreakable Vows can do. That I could have lost you all because of my stupidity…I never say it but you're my little brother Ron and I am proud of you…So don't you dare die or get cursed like hell or anything like that. Or I swear I'll rise from the dead **just** to throttle you!

George…_George_…We talked about something like this a couple days ago, remember? And what did we say? We would never go without the other…Well, Georgie, I hope you don't follow what we said. If I catch you in the afterlife, I'm going to throttle you harder than I would Ron! Don't think just because we're twins we have to do everything, even die, together! One day…We knew one day our lives would diverge. We were going to marry different people, it'd be creepy if we didn't. We were going to raise our own families. They weren't going to be identical…We can't copy everything the other does…But George, I don't want to leave you yet! We had so much planned! We have the joke shop! We…We…We're finally apart. That effing explosion and an Unforgivable Curse did what Mum, Dad and all the professors at Hogwarts couldn't do…I won't tell you not to be sad. God knows, _I'd_ be a mess if it were _you_. But remember what we promised, Georgie? We'll laugh and laugh, no matter what. But if we needed to cry, we wouldn't hold back. But…once those tears are gone, _we have to laugh again_! Because no one else will smile unless we make them! So it's alright to hurt, George. Just promise that you'll make them laugh again…**All of them**…Including yourself…And one more thing. You better make my funeral one that no one will ever forget! I refuse to have some somber snooze fest!

Sorry everyone…I never wanted to take your smiles away…But don't forget to laugh! The world needs laughter, especially after this.

Sorry…I love you…All of you…But please…

Keep smiling.

* * *

And that's the end. I absolutely hated Fred's death and I'm in denial over it to a major extent. Though I guess it wouldn't have been realistic if every single Weasley made it through the war. But why Fred?

In my mind, Fred and Angelina's relationship was more than the whole Yule Ball thing. Whether or not that's canon, I don't care.

I hope you enjoyed this and I hope I paid a fitting tribute the prankster extraordinaire Fred Weasley. Please leave a comment! Thanks!


End file.
